Acidité
by wequ1n
Summary: Un appel pressant peut causer de nombreux désastres. Will en fera douloureusement les frais ... Hannigram ... (M pour être sure)


Première fanfiction pour moi. L'envie me démangeait depuis un bon moment quand je suis tombé par hasard sur "Hannibal". Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour (héhé) et me voila avec cette histoire, qui j'espère vous plaira.

* * *

_Brrrr. Brrrr. Brrrrr. Brrrr._

Un bruit intempestif sort Will de ses pensées. Observant son reflet dans le miroir embué, il se remémore cette phrase devenue une litanie, un moyen de le rattacher au réel presque comme une incantation magique pour vaincre le mal. "Je m'appelle Will Graham. Je me trouve à Baltimore, dans le Maryland. Il est …"

Will attrape son portable déposé près de l'évier pour vérifier l'heure.

Froncement de sourcils … "45 appels en absence …" Le jeune homme fait défiler la liste des appelants en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. "Jack, Alana et toute la clique du laboratoire … "

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore" soupira Will. "Je quitte la maison durant moins de douze heures et c'est déjà la foire …. On ne sait décidément pas se passer du _monstre_. Jack, tu es quand même un sacré enfoiré …"

La vibration du mode silencieux du portable vient arrêter son monologue intérieur.

Numéro inconnu.

"Will … ", implore une voix féminine que le jeune homme connait bien

"Alana ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? Je ne t'entends pas … "

"Est-ce qu'Hannibal est avec toi ?" Alana est presque à bout de souffle en prononçant ces mots.

Le front plissé, Will ne comprend pas l'urgence dans la voix de son amie. Il jette un oeil discret vers l'endroit où se trouve le médecin. Il est en train de préparer un petit déjeuner, qui sera sans aucun doute un délice. Comme toujours. Le jeune homme, passant une main dans ses cheveux encore humides de sa douche, sourit à l'idée de déguster _ses_ plats.

"Oui, pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? Une nouvelle affaire ?", demande-t-il une pointe de regret dans la voix. "Je viens de voir que vous avez essayer de me joindre toute la …"

"Eloigne-toi de lui", l'interrompt Alana. "Will, est-ce que tu m'entends ?", le ton de la jeune femme est suppliant, remplit de larmes. "Jack arrive … il est en chemin …"

"Qu'est-ce …"

"C'est l'Eventreur", hurle Alana mais son cri ne sera jamais entendu.

Une forte douleur, si _rouge_, au côté droit du jeune homme le force à laisser tomber le téléphone qui se brise sur le sol comme autant de pièces d'un puzzle. Ne comprenant pas la raison de sa souffrance, ses jambes faiblissants de secondes en secondes, Will recule et bute contre la chaleur réconfortante et la solidité apaisante d'Hannibal qui se tient derrière lui. Son regard dévie vers sa blessure et Will découvre un couteau de cuisine profondément enfoui dans ses chaires. La main d'Hannibal agrippant la poignée.

L'incompréhension remplit les yeux du jeune homme. Son esprit s'effrite en réalisant ce que le médecin est en train de _lui_ faire subir. La seule chose qui l'empêche de sombrer est le bras puissant enroulé autour de sa poitrine.

Sans aucune émotion, le psychiatre retire la lame enfoncée dans les côtes de son jeune ami. Un cri de douleur déchire le silence de la cuisine tandis que Will s'affaisse lentement sur le sol encore immaculé de la cuisine. Roulant immédiatement sur le côté, une main pressant la blessure béante de son abdomen, il tente de ramper pour s'éloigner mais le sol est glissant.

Hannibal s'agenouille tout en surveillant la tâche de sang qui commence à se former sous le jeune homme. "Nous n'avons que quelques minutes avant que Jack n'arrive … Alors, c'est ici que nous nous dirons au revoir".

Will essaye tant bien que mal de se relever en s'appuyant contre les armoires de la cuisine. Sa main libre cherche vainement le plan de travail pour s'aider mais, imbibée de son sang, elle glisse. Poussant sur ses genoux, il se hisse douloureusement pour _lui_ faire face. Vertige … souffrance … du sang … beaucoup de sang … partout … Will ne panique pas, _il ne comprend pas._

"C'est un mal pour un bien", continue Hannibal en le regardant. "Cela enlèvera à jamais tout les soupçons qui pèsent contre toi … Si jamais, il y en a eu".

Will ne dit rien, il sait qu'_il_ a raison. Jack est un agent très compètent mais même lui sera prêt à abandonner ses doutes si le médecin réussit à le tuer. _A presque le tuer_. L'esprit de Will est en feu, un flot d'insultes menace de s'écouler de sa bouche mais il ne dit rien. Ses lèvres entrouvertes ne laissent échapper que ses halètements compulsifs.

Reniflant l'air, Hannibal fronce ses sourcils. "J'ai entaillé l'intestin, Will. Penses-tu que Jack aura assez de bon sens pour appeler une ambulance ?" Tel un félin, le psychiatre se faufile jusqu'à lui. Remarquant que ces jambes sont en train de s'effondrer, Hannibal prend le jeune homme dans ses bras afin de le remettre sur ses pieds. Les fines lèvres du médecin se rapprochent dangereusement de sa bouche tandis qu'il touche délicatement la main de Will posée sur ses entrailles. "Il faut que tu maintiennes une pression suffisante sur cette blessure, Will" gronde doucement Hannibal en essayant de capter le regard de l'agent.

Mais les mains de Will n'obéissent pas à la volonté du docteur: elles s'agrippent désespérément à se chemise impeccable.

"Menteur", murmure Will dans un souffle. Ses bras se sont enroulés autour du cou d'Hannibal, ses mains tentant d'agripper sa gorge, son corps s'appuyant lourdement sur lui tandis que ses jambes abandonnent le combat.

"Tu vas te vider de ton sang", rétorque le médecin d'un ton méprisant. Mais malgré lui, ses mains se dirigent vers la plaie sanglante.

Leurs visages sont tellement proches que leurs souffles se mélangent, leurs lèvres se frôlant. Will comprend soudainement à quoi il est confronté, la réalité lui éclate _enfin_ en plein visage malgré le monde qui devient de moins en moins lumineux. Ses mains glissent sur le coté, son corps se fait de plus en plus pesant. Sa conscience abandonnant peu à peu son corps, sa tête se laisse aller vers l'arrière, offrant son cou au tueur. Hannibal exquise un sourire montrant ses dents blanches de prédateur : pendant un bref instant, il semble qu'il va mordre la jugulaire exposée de Will. Mais il ne le fait pas. Ses lèvres déposent un baiser à la place … _une trace acide et indélébile_. Hannibal déplace son emprise afin de porter le jeune homme de plus en plus pâle dans ses bras.

Le froid du plan de travail en inox ne parvient même pas à faire réagir Will dont les pupilles commencent lentement à se dilater sous l'effet de la peur. Il a envie de fermer les yeux, de s'endormir pour ne plus ressentir cette douleur … _ces_ _douleurs_. Mais le psychiatre en a décidé autrement.

Un hurlement. Insupportable. Des dents déchiquetant les chaires à vif. Le sang dégoulinant. Goutte à goutte. Laissant la vie s'échapper peu à peu ...

Will, dont la raison vacille de plus en plus, essaye d'accrocher son regard à tout ce qu'il peut: une lampe, une couleur, une lumière, … Mais tout va trop vite pour son esprit malade et diminué par la douleur de sa blessure. Une pensée surgit comme un phare au milieu de la nuit : "Je n'ai pas terminé ma phrase ... _sa_ phrase pour m'accrocher à la réalité … pour me prouver que je suis bien vivant".

Comme pour se libérer d'un mauvais rêve, Will murmure laborieusement sa formule : " ... Will … Baltimore …"

* * *

N'hésitez pas à faire un review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! Toute critique est bonne à prendre ;-)


End file.
